


He Doesn't Seem To Understand

by xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Humor, Romance, Strawhats, possessive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3185867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx/pseuds/xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What part of she is my girlfriend do you not seem to understand?" And that was the end to the rare peaceful day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Doesn't Seem To Understand

It all started out as a peaceful day on the Thousand Sunny until Sanji being Sanji proclaimed for what must have been for the hundredth time now his love to Nami who, as always smiled and accepted the food he had prepared for her.

Zoro snapped and grabbed the cook by the collar. "What part of she is my girlfriend do you not seem to understand?" And that was the end to the rare peaceful day.

Nami sighed and got up from her seat and headed towards to two. All she wanted was to have one day with no drama and this constant behavior had started to become a growing trend even more then it use to be.

Nami wrapped her arms around from behind the swordsman. "Zoro-kun!" Zoro relaxed at her touch and loosened his grip on Sanji.

"Whipped." Sanji teased.

Zoro punched him in the face and that's when all hell broke loose. Zoro went to punch the cook again but got struck in the stomach by Sanji's foot. Zoro then drew his swords.

Nami sighed again and headed back to her seat next to Robin, giving up trying to stop the two from fighting. The navigator thought that Zoro would've understood by now that's how Sanji acts around women, that and Sanji loved getting a reaction out of him when it came to Nami.

"Zoro is quite possessive, isn't he?" Robin said with a mischievous smile on her face.

Luffy was clutching his side from laughing so hard at Zoro and Sanji.

"It's like we're living in a soap opera." Usopp stated, getting a dazzled gaze from Chopper.

"Really?" Chopper was really excited at the thought of living in a soap opera.

"It's a beautiful love triangle." Franky said as he cried uncontrollable in the corner.

The End


End file.
